So Human
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: In order to stop the "Family" the Doctor & Martha are going to 1913 and posing as a teacher & maid but as they get closer to finding them he falls for a maid name Clara but she thinks he's John Smith. Can he conceal his identity and stop the "Family" & how will Clara react when he tells her the truth? (Loosely based on Human Nature & Family of Blood) (ClaraxTen)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

One minute the Doctor and Martha were tracking an alien species called the Family of Blood the next they were being hunted.

They quickly found themselves bursting through the TARDIS doors as multiple laser guns shot at them.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted pulling Martha to the floor.

A laser fired barely missing their heads; he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Did they see you?" He asked urgently.

Martha shook her head.

He breathed a sigh of relief before starting up the console.

Martha's legs were shaking as she slowly stood up.

"Okay, that was scary." She said taking a deep breath.

Just then a look of panic spread across the Doctor's face.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled at the screen.

"What's wrong? Are the family after us?" Martha asked.

He shook his head. "It's worse, they're running away from us."

"Okay, how is that bad?"

"They're trying to hide which means millions of lives will be in danger." He explained.

"You mean they would kill in order to get away from you?"

"Or to find me." He replied.

"Comforting." She remarked.

"They'll probably use a disguise in the process." He said punching in some buttons.

"Where are they going?" Martha asked.

He squinted at the screen.

"It looks like 1913 but I can't make out where on this map." The Doctor replied.

Martha tapped him on the arm. "I can!"

"How?"

"I can find the location on my lap top." She grinned.

"Martha Jones you are brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Martha blushed as she feverishly typed.

He leaned over her shoulder. "So where are they?"

"It looks like it's somewhere around this school." She said.

He took the lap top from her and studied it. "Farringham School for boys, I wonder if they need any teachers and maids? " The Doctor muttered.

He set down the lap top on the console. "Well, it looks like we're going there."

"How? You just said the family can smell Time Lords."

"They can." He replied moving around the controls.

Martha scoffed. "So how are you going to find them without them finding you?"

"I'm going to use a special perception filter so they'll see me but they won't know I'm a Time Lord."

Martha nodded. "So you'll still be you and still be able to hunt these creatures without getting caught?"

"Yep!" He replied popping his P.

"Okay so how are we getting in?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I will be John Smith, the new teacher and you'll be my personal maid, I'll get our credentials ready."

She scowled. "Wait a minute I don't want to be a maid!"

The Doctor groaned.

"Please Martha now is not the time to be picky; people will die if we don't do this. We need to find the Family and stop them and this is the only way."

Martha knew the Doctor was right and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant, next stop Farringham School for Boys!"

**Author's Note: Might've gotten some names misspelled and characters wrong, sorry!**

**Also the Doctor knows he's the Doctor, there is no chameleon arch and b****asically this is my AU version of Human Nature and Family of Blood.**

**TenXClara &amp; Ten/Martha Friendship**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Oswald had been a maid for three years at Farringham School for boys.

Her night ended as it usually did she hung up her servant's dress, shut the curtains and crawled into bed and nestled under the covers and escaped into her dreams.

She was about to drift into a deep sleep when a strange groaning whirring sound came from outside her window.

"What in the world?" She yawned getting out of bed.

Clara looked out the window but couldn't see anything, she thought it was strange but shrugged it off and went back to bed.

Early next morning Clara heard voices in the hallway.

At first she thought she'd overslept so she glanced at her clock and saw it was still early.

Curious she slowly got out of bed grabbed her robe.

The wood floor was cold under her feet as she stepped outside her room.

Clara peaked from the corner of the hall and saw Rocastle; the headmaster was showing a young man and woman around the school.

The young man quickly caught her attention.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen; he was tall, thin and wearing a grey suit.

She noticed his unusual hairstyle it was brown and slightly spiky but his smile and sparkling eyes captivated Clara.

The young dark-skinned woman was dressed in a maids outfit and walked beside him looked nervous and uneasy.

Clara felt bad for her but liked the idea of having someone close to her age to work with.

The Doctor spotted Clara and gave a small wave causing her to trip and knock over a coat rack.

"Hello?" Mr. Rocastle said.

Clara emerged and blushed. "Sorry, sir I heard voices and I was making sure everything was alright."

"Seems like you were eavesdropping to me." He said disapprovingly.

"No sir, I wasn't really." She lied.

Martha frowned at Mr. Rocastle's attitude towards Clara.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just an accident." The Doctor replied.

Mr. Rocastle seemed half convinced. "I suppose it could've been."

She smiled at the Doctor grateful.

"Well, since you're up I want to introduce you to our new teacher Mr. John Smith. Mr. Smith this is Clara Oswald the school's maid."

The Doctor smiled and gently shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Her knees wobbled. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"And this is Martha Jones Mr. Smith's personal servant." Mr. Rocastle said.

Clara smiled and extended her hand. "Welcome Miss Martha."

Martha relaxed a little and shook her hand. "Thank you Miss Clara."

Mr. Rocastle smiled. "Well, I'm sure Miss Oswald won't mind starting her day a little early to start training Miss Jones."

Clara sighed. "Of course not sir."

"Fine then, I'll just show Mr. Smith to his classroom."

"Thank you, sir. Pleasure meeting you Miss Clara. " The Doctor replied.

"And do try to be more careful, Miss Oswald." Mr. Rocastle scowled.

"Yes, sir." She muttered.

The Doctor winked at Clara causing her to blush again.

As they walked past, Martha rolled her eyes behind Mr. Rocastle's back.

"Is the headmaster always like that?" She asked.

Clara sighed. "Yeah but you get used to it just remember to stay off his bad side."

"Looking forward to working here." Martha mumbled.

Clara smiled at her. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so." She smiled.

Clara squeezed her hand. "Come on I'll show you around before we get started."

Before following Clara Martha sighed and glanced around the huge school.

"I hope this works." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked around in his empty classroom and sighed; he did it he had gotten thru his first class.

He yawned and stretched, he had forgotten how tiring teaching was and how frustrating.

It took all he had not to blurt out everything in the text-book was wrong to the class.

He glanced at the clock it was 12:00 but he still had several classes to go. The thought made the Doctor groaned and he planted his head the desk.

Martha walked in and chuckled. "Tired already?"

The Doctor looked up and sniffed. "Time Lords do not get tired."

She smiled. "Right. So how are you feeling?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm okay, how about you?"

He noticed she was holding her shoes.

"Uh, I think there's something missing from your feet." He pointed.

"Sorry but my feet are killing me." She groaned.

He offered her a spot on his desk; she accepted and started massaging her foot.

The Doctor smirked. "It's only noon, what have you been doing?"

Martha shot him a look. "Oh, nothing I've just been scrubbing floors, sinks and dealing with smart kids tossing their filthy laundry at me and Clara."

"I'm sorry. I know this is rough. I'll make it up to you." He said sympathetically.

She smiled. "It's okay, I'll live."

"How's Clara's treating you?" He asked.

She smiled. "She's really nice. She's been informing me about the students here."

"Anything interesting?" The Doctor replied.

"Other than that a lot of them are rude, no."

He leaned back in his chair. "Well other than floors, sinks and dirty laundry noticed anything strange?"

Martha shrugged. "No, not really. How about you?"

He shook his head. "No but it's only the first day."

Martha nodded. "Oh, before I forget I went to the TARDIS to get some lunch and I brought you some soup."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks."

"I know you don't really eat but I brought it just in case you got hungry."

"I appreciate it but you better go eat while you have the chance." He said glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going." Martha said reaching into her pocket.

"Here it's your turn to take this." She said tossing him a fob watch.

"Careful, this is holding some very important things about me." He frowned.

Martha shook her head. "I still don't know why you picked a fob watch to carry around your Time Lord essence."

"Like the TARDIS would've been any safer?" He remarked.

"Fair enough. Well, I'm off to lunch. I'll be back for the watch later." She said putting back on her shoes.

"Take care of yourself!" He said.

"I will. Good luck!" She said before leaving.

"Thanks I'm going to need it!" He groaned thinking about the next classes.

The Doctor sighed and started spinning around in his chair.

He was interrupted by a tap on the door frame.

He saw Clara standing there and abruptly stopped. "Oh, hello."

"Hello sir, am I interrupting?" She asked.

"Uh, no come in please." He smiled.

"What were you doing?" Clara asked pointing at his chair.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, I get bored easily."

"Somehow I doubt that." She smiled.

He grinned causing her to blush.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you had any waste baskets that needed emptying." She said.

"Well, that's nice of you but shouldn't you be eating lunch?" He asked.

Clara lowered her eyes. "I don't really eat lunch, sir."

"Why?"

She sighed. "I need the extra money. I'm taking care of my siblings and this the only source of income we have."

He frowned. "So you skip lunch?"

Clara shook her head. "Well I usually have an apple or some fruit."

The Doctor stood and tilted her chin up and looked at her.

His brown eyes were so beautiful Clara almost got lost in them.

"You need to eat." He said.

The Doctor took the container of soup and handed it to her.

"Here, take this." He replied.

Clara looked at him surprised. "But don't you need this?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that hungry besides I've stashed a couple of bananas in my desk."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor smiled.

The soup did smell heavenly and she could feel her stomach growling.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." Clara replied gratefully.

"My pleasure!" The Doctor smiled.

Clara looked at him in awe; no one had ever been this nice to her before or even bothered to try.

"Hope you like it." He said gently touching her cheek.

Clara tried not to blush again but she was no match for that boyish grin.

"Stop it Clara!" She scolded herself.

She thanked him again and smiled before leaving the room.

He grinned and continued to spin around in his chair.

Clara looked back at him and felt this strange sensation in her stomach and heart.

She bit her lower lip and smiled then went outside to enjoy her soup.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was still spinning in his chair when he heard the headmaster clearing his throat.

The Doctor quickly stopped and smiled nervously. "Mr. Rocastle, hello."

He arched his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, making sure the seat was sturdy." The Doctor lied.

He pursed his lips. "Well, if you're done I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Yes sir?" The Doctor replied trying to sound serious.

"Mr. Wilson is ill and we would like it if you'd take his place observing the students during target practice, tomorrow." Mr. Rocastle said.

The Doctor's hearts dropped. "Target practice? Like with guns?"

"Yes, that's how it's usually done." He replied.

"Um, excuse me sir but why are these children even handling guns?" The Doctor asked.

The headmaster sighed.

"Because we're training them to be soldiers." He explained.

"Sir, there just children."

"You will do as you're told." He said firmly.

"But-" The Doctor started to say.

Mr. Rocastle stopped him.

"Not another word, the students will be waiting for you outside at 8:00 A.M tomorrow, Mr. Smith."

Before he could protest Mr. Rocastle was already gone.

The Doctor sighed and sank in his chair.

"Humans." He muttered.

Meanwhile Martha was sitting outside when she saw Clara walking by.

"Hi Clara!" She smiled.

Clara smiled. "Hello Martha, what are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a short break. How about you?" She replied.

Clara grinned. "Same. May I sit with you?'

Martha nodded and moved over on the stone bench.

"So how long have you been working here?" Martha asked.

"Three years." Clara replied.

Her eyes widen. "Wow, you must like it here."

"Well, it wasn't something I had planned on doing." Clara admitted.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

Clara sighed. "Well, after my parents died I was left to raise my two sisters so I had to leave school. I was a governess first before I came here."

"Why'd you quit?"

"I was becoming more of a parent to my charges then their governess and I didn't like that. They really needed their parents not me. Then I was offered a job here but I had to send my sisters to boarding school. Any income I make is sent to them." Clara explained.

Martha felt bad for her. "Do you get to see them?"

She nodded. "Yes, usually when their on break."

"Can I ask what you originally wanted to do?"

Clara smiled sadly. "I don't really know. I gave up on dreams a long time ago."

"Do you fancy anyone?" Martha asked.

Clara smiled and thought of the Doctor and his sweet smile.

She then cleared her throat. "No, not really. I mean who would be interested in a maid?"

Martha frowned. "That's no way to talk. I believe there's someone for everyone."

Clara sighed. "I appreciate your optimism, Martha but I'm afraid my life's here."

"It'll get better." She said.

Clara smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

She stood from the bench and sighed. "Well, I better get back and start on their laundry."

She looked back at Martha. "You coming?"

Martha nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, you go on."

Clara shrugged and started walking back.

Martha sat there and was about to leave when she saw the Doctor walking by, he looked bothered.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

He sighed and plopped next to her. "I was ordered by Mr. Sunshine to help these kids use a gun."

Martha giggled. "I take it you mean Mr. Rocastle."

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, that's one of the things this place teaches, how to be a soldier." She replied.

"I don't like it; I know what it's like to be eight years old and learning how to use a weapon and I can't participate in that. It's wrong." He said.

"Well, did you really think being human was going to be easy?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know but I can't turn back now. It's too late, I've got no choice."

He stood and stared out over the hill.

Martha stood beside him. "It'll be alright. You'll think of something."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Martha then moved closer and squinted at the scarecrow in the field.

"What's wrong?" He said.

She made a face. "Nothing it's just that's the creepiest scarecrow I've ever seen."

He chuckled. "Well there not meant to be pretty, you know."

Martha smiled. "Yeah, well I've got to get back to the school."

She started walking and glanced back. "You going to be okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Martha smiled and left but the Doctor stared at the scarecrow and now felt bothered by it but he shrugged it off and left.

That night a strange distant noise woke Martha up from a deep sleep.

She looked around groggy eyed but when the noise happened again she was officially alert.

It sounded like a thunder-storm but it wasn't raining and she had never heard a storm that had a whirring buzzing echo.

Martha checked to see if Clara was still asleep before getting on her slippers and robe.

She quietly left their room to get the Doctor.

Martha tapped on his door before going inside; she was surprised to see he was fast asleep.

She sat on the edge of his bed and began rubbing his shoulder. "Doctor?" She whispered.

He grunted and buried himself deeper under the blankets.

Martha groaned and rubbed his arm. "Come on Doctor, wake up." She said a little louder.

He groaned and slowly propped himself up. "What is it, Martha? I'm trying to sleep."

"I thought Time Lords didn't sleep." She scowled.

"Well, unfortunately when I put my D.N.A in the watch that also included my ability to stay awake all night. Now, good night." He grumbled.

"Wait, I thought I heard a noise outside." She said slightly panicking.

That caught his attention. "What kind of noise?"

She swallowed. "The kind the Family's spaceship makes."

The Doctor immediately sat up. "Come on." He said hopping out of bed.

"What about your robe?"

"No time for that." He said.

She sighed, grabbed a flash light and followed him outside.

It was dark and chilly outside, Martha shivered in her robe.

The Doctor listened for a few minutes.

"Well?" Martha asked.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"I swear I heard something." Martha insisted.

"How far away was it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure it was too far to tell."

He held out his sonic screwdriver and studied it.

The Doctor nodded. "Just what I thought, there not here yet but there coming. Thankfully they still have a long way to go."

"But the laptop said they were already here."

He shook his head.

"I should've realized it." The Doctor scowled.

Martha looked at him worried. "Realize what?"

The Doctor sighed. "What we saw on the laptop was their pilot fish."

Martha pulled her robe tighter. "What do we do?"

"Tomorrow we need to find where they dropped that pilot fish."

"How? If you're not there tomorrow at target practice you'll be fired and then we'll really be in trouble." Martha replied.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I could do it." She said.

He shook his head. "No, that's too dangerous."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Could you please hurry? It's freezing out here." She grumbled.

"Look, I have a plan to halt the student's target practice then I'll just meet you and we'll look together." He explained.

"Fine." Martha yawned.

The Doctor tapped her arm. "Come on let's go back."

She stopped him.

"Wait, if they dropped them off doesn't that mean the pilot fish might've crashed?" Martha pointed out.

A grim expression came across his face. "It means we don't find it first people will die."


	5. Chapter 5

Martha walked back inside their room and quietly crawled back into bed.

She pulled the covers over her head and quickly fell asleep again.

A few minutes later a strange mumbling caused Clara to stir.

She groaned softly and raised her head from the pillow.

Clara glanced at Martha who was still asleep.

She pulled on her robe then got out of bed; the floor was cold but she chose not to wear her slippers.

Clara went to the window and was surprised to see the Doctor at the firing range.

Curious she opened the window and hopped down onto the cool wet grass.

She crept behind a tree and blushed when she realized he was in his pajamas.

She watched him as he slowly passed by each gun.

"Humans so obsessed with violence." He mumbled shaking his head.

He then looked around to see if there was anyone there; Clara ducked to make sure he didn't see her.

Clara saw him pull something short and shiny out of his pajama shirt pocket.

"What's he doing?" She wondered.

He then proceeded to aim the device at each gun and a tiny blue light shone and made a zapping noise causing sparks on each weapon.

She covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her yelps.

Then the Doctor smiled and put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and casually strolled back inside whistling.

Clara shook her head confused and snuck back inside wondering what he was using that thing for.

The next morning Clara was carrying a basket of laundry and spotted the Doctor, again at the firing range preparing the students for target practice.

She hated guns and was disappointed to see the Doctor helping the boys with their guns.

Clara knew she should leave but she was curious to see what he had done to the guns.

She crept closer and watched as each boy tried to fire their gun only to hear a clicking sound instead.

"Hey, my gun's jammed!" One boy frowned.

"So's mine!" Another said.

Soon each boy complained to the Doctor that their gun wasn't working.

Mr. Rocastle came out of the building and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently sir, the student's guns aren't working." The Doctor innocently replied.

Clara quickly realized what the Doctor had done and smiled.

The Doctor showed Mr. Rocastle the non working weapon.

"Damn these old guns! I knew this would happen." He said shaking his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." The Doctor replied restraining a smirk.

He waved his hand. "Not your fault. These things happen."

The Doctor nodded.

Mr. Rocastle sighed. "Well, the students are dismissed. I'm going to notify the board about getting new guns."

"Yes, sir." The Doctor replied.

He watched the headmaster leave as the students returned to their rooms.

As soon as they were gone the Doctor chuckled and grinned.

He started walking away but Clara stopped him.

"Mr. Smith?" She said.

He cleared his throat. "Um, yes Miss Oswald?"

Clara smiled. "I saw you last night. I know what you did to those guns with that gadget."

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, you did, huh?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, can I ask why?"

He shrugged. "Simple, I don't like guns."

"I should report you." Clara said firmly.

He nodded. "Okay, go on then."

She smirked and came closer. "But I won't."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I hate guns and I like what you just did." She stood on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor's eyes widen and his face turned red.

"You're a sweet man, Mr. Smith. I think there should be more men like you." Clara smiled walking away.

"Thanks!" He squeaked.

The Doctor stood there a few minutes touching his cheek before Martha's voice startled him.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked.

He nodded but looked dazed.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"Hmm?"

"Doctor, are you alright?" She said.

He snapped himself back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." The Doctor replied.

They ended up near the woods.

"I think the sound came from here but I'm not sure."

"Well, it's a good place to start." The Doctor said.

"How do we know that we found them?" Martha said.

"The pilot fish are huge. They should be easy to spot." He replied.

She frowned. "Then where are they? Their ship crashed they should be around here."

"I know that." He replied annoyed.

"Well, what do they look like?" Martha sighed.

"When I saw them they were robot Santas." The Doctor said.

"What, we're looking for robots dressed like Santa?" She said.

He gave her a look. "No, we're looking for robots without the disguise."

'Why wouldn't they have a disguise?" She asked.

"Because they don't have one, yet but we need to find them before they become active again."

Martha shook her head. "Doctor I don't see anything. Maybe we should try somewhere else."

The Doctor looked down at the ground and noticed a deep trail of footprints, larger than a human's across the mud.

A look of panic spread across his face and he started mumbling. "Oh, no, no, no."

She grabbed his arm. "What do you mean oh, no?"

"I have a feeling we're too late." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The Doctor pointed at the ground.

Martha knelt at the trail he was pointing at.

She swallowed and looked up at him.

"That's the pilot fishes footprints isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"They're moving, which means..." She started to say.

The Doctor nodded. "They've found a disguise."

He then grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to get the TARDIS, now!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors looking more upset than Martha had ever seen him.

"What do we do, now?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, Martha!" He snapped.

"Sorry." Martha muttered.

He scolded himself for his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry I'm just upset."

She watched him bend over the console before slamming his hand down on the control panel. "Damn it!"

She walked over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"How? We've got pilot fish roaming around in disguises and we don't what they are!"

He stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did I let this happen?" He said bitterly.

"It's not your fault."

He scoffed. "They're doing this because of me."

Martha sighed. "Well, what should we do, then?"

The Doctor shrugged. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open, that's the only thing I can think of."

"Well, that's a start." Martha said trying to sound encouraging.

He looked at her. "Martha keep a lookout for anything strange and if you hear or see anything tell me."

She nodded. "Right."

Then his expression softened. "But please stay safe, promise?"

Martha smiled. "Of course but you better get back you've got a class to teach."

The Doctor lightly tapped her nose. "Yes, sir!" He joked.

Martha smiled slightly and watched him walk slowly out of the TARDIS.

He walked back to the school with his hands shoved in his pockets feeling so deflated.

The Doctor made it to the school and stood in front of the building and sighed.

The sounds of children and teachers made his hearts drop.

"All these people in danger and it's my fault." He mumbled regretfully.

The Doctor sniffed and walked inside to his classroom.

Later that night the Doctor was sitting on his bed picking at a loose piece of thread on his blanket.

Thoughts of "what if" ran through his mind but the sound of Martha dashing into his room snapped him out of his worried thoughts.

Martha looked as though she had been running.

"Doctor, guess what I've done." She said catching her breath.

"What?"

Martha sat beside him and handed him a large sheet of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I've just been to the TARDIS and I got this map of the Family's current and future route."

His eyes brighten. "How did you get it?"

Martha grinned. "The TARDIS made it for me."

"Oh, this is brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed jumping from the bed.

Martha smirked. "I thought that might cheer you up."

"Well, we still need to find out what the pilot fish's disguise is but this is good, too."

She watched as he looked over the map on the table.

"Interesting." He muttered leaning over it.

Martha stood beside him. "What is it?"

The Doctor skimmed the map with his finger. "According to this the Family is still traveling which means the pilot fish are dormant."

"But we saw their footprints." Martha pointed out.

He nodded. "True but the pilot fish can't go into full motion until the owner gives the command."

"Which means even though they moved it was probably only far enough to hide until the family gets here." Martha replied.

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly."

"So maybe there probably hiding in plain sight until given the order to move."

"Oh, Martha Jones you are brilliant." He grinned.

Martha smiled then started yawning.

She tapped his arm. "Well, thanks but I'm going to bed. How about you?"

He shook his head. "You go on I'm going to stay up a little longer and study this map."

She sighed and shook her head. "Okay but get some sleep."

"Yes, mam!" He teased.

Martha playfully stuck her tongue out before leaving.

After she was gone the Doctor decided to get comfortable and removed his jacket and tie then rolled up his sleeves and laid out the map on the bed.

He started studying it when he heard crying outside his window.

The Doctor folded up the map and hid it in a drawer before checking the window.

He opened it and glanced down and saw Clara crying.

"Clara?" He said startling her.

"Oh, Mr. Smith. I-I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." She said quickly wiping her eyes."

"I'm more worried about you. Why don't you come inside?"

She was too cold to refuse and nodded.

"Could you help me up? I think my legs are frozen." Clara shivered.

He looked further and realized she was in her pajamas.

"Humans." He mumbled before pulling her up into his room.

"T-thank you." Clara stuttered.

"Hang on." The Doctor said before wrapping his brown coat around her.

She sat in a chair and pulled the coat further around her.

The Doctor handed her a cup of hot tea and sat on the bed.

"What were you doing out there in your night-gown?" He asked.

"Crying." Clara replied.

"Outside?"

She shrugged. "Better than crying where the students and teachers can see you and getting into trouble for it."

"Why were you crying?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Bad day, sometimes those boys can be impossible." She sniffed.

He sighed. "You could've come to me."

Clara shook her head. "Oh, no sir. That's unheard of."

The Doctor scoffed. "What a person can't help another person?"

"Not if it's a maid and a teacher." She replied.

"Oh, that's just stupid. If Martha were upset I'd want to help her." He said.

"I guess." Clara replied softly.

He knelt before her. "So why can't I be there for you?"

She smiled. "Careful Mr. Smith I might cry again."

He grinned. "There's that smile."

Clara blushed. "So when you're not teaching or spinning around in chairs what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" She said.

He nodded. "Would you like to see a drawing I did of you?"

"You did a drawing of me?" Clara said.

The Doctor went to the desk and pulled a small sketch book.

He sat on the couch and offered her a seat.

She sat beside him and admired the beautiful blue hard covered book.

Clara caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen.

"I hope you like it. I did it by memory." He said as she slowly came near him.

He opened the book and she peaked inside; her eyes widen. "You really did this from memory?"

"Yup!" The Doctor replied.

Clara's fingers traced over the detailed pencil drawing.

"This is beautiful but I couldn't possibly look like that." She blushed.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's too pretty." Clara said softly.

"Well, I drew how I see you and that's how I see you." The Doctor replied.

Clara smiled. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

She smiled.

"I like seeing you smile. You have a very pretty smile." He said.

"Thank you." Clara replied.

The Doctor glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well it's getting late. You can go back to your room if you like."

She hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, I need to get some sleep."

They went to the door and the Doctor leaned the wall and gazed at her. "I'm sorry you had such a rough day with the students."

"Well, it was just one student." She replied.

"That's still too many. Which boy was it?" He asked.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Jeremy."

The Doctor chuckled. "Ah, yes I've met him. He's a pain isn't he?"

Clara smirked. "Yeah."

Then her eyes turned sad.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's still hard here and I miss my sisters." Clara sniffed.

He gently tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear causing her to shiver.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright. I feel a lot better now, thanks to you." Clara smiled.

"Well, I'm glad."

He then handed her the drawing. "Here I want you to keep it."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The Doctor replied.

"And thanks for helping me feel better." Her eyes started searching his.

"Aw, you're wel-" He started to say before Clara crashed her lips into his.

She caressed the side of his face but almost pulled away but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

His mouth was hot against hers and he tasted like mint.

The Doctor lifted her up a little and held her closer.

Their lips were in-sync and the kiss was passionate and slow causing Clara to melt in his arms.

They paused to breath and Clara rested her forehead against his and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Clara whispered.

"For what?" He said.

"Kissing you." She replied.

"I'm not complaining." The Doctor smiled.

"Really?" Clara said softly.

He gently kissed her nose. "Yes."

"Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She breathed into his mouth.

He smiled and kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor carried a sleepy Clara to her room and gently laid her on the bed.

She gave him a drowsy smile as he covered her up then he knelt beside her bed and stroked her hand.

"Think you can sleep, now?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, Mr. Smith."

"Oi' now, we just snogged and I'm still Mr. Smith?" He replied with fake hurt.

"Can I call you John?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I was hoping you would."

Clara grinned. "Okay, John."

He leaned towards her and their lips met in a soft kiss.

After the kiss she stared at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked.

"I just like being near you." She gently stroked his lower lip.

The Doctor smiled.

"You get some sleep." He said softly.

The Doctor kissed her palm.

She smiled sleepily at him.

"I love you, John." Clara whispered.

He smiled sadly. "I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead before leaving.

The Doctor stood outside her door and felt his hearts break.

Not since Rose Tyler had he ever loved someone so much; he was tempted to go back and tell her the truth but he couldn't.

The Doctor sighed and slowly went back to his room.

Not long after he left Martha woke up to a strange sound; she sat up and looked around.

The noise happened again so she quietly got out of bed, put on her robe and crept out the room.

Martha followed the noise to Timothy Latimer's room and listened at his door.

His small frighten whimpers sounded like he was having another dream.

She went in and saw Tim stirring and sweating.

She sat on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Timothy, Tim wake up." Martha whispered.

Tim woke up with a start but was relieved to see Martha.

"M-Miss Martha." He stuttered.

"Hi, another dream, huh?" She asked.

He nodded then sat up and rubbed his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

He shook his head. "No, you'll just laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" Martha replied.

Tim shrugged. "That's what everyone else does."

"Well, then their wrong besides I want to know."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Tim sighed and turned towards her. "I keep dreaming about Mr. Smith's pocket watch."

She looked at him strangely. "Really, why?"

Tim sighed. "Because when I'm near Mr. Smith I hear voices coming from his pocket."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Then when I go to bed the voices become visions and I dream about what I heard. I don't mean to but I do."

Her eyes widen. "Timothy, what do you hear from the watch?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense." Tim replied.

"Try." She begged.

"I hear a whirring groaning sound, a war, mechanical voices and a man called the Doctor and everyone he's been."

Martha swallowed. "Well, it's getting late, why don't you get some sleep?"

Tim looked at her strangely but went under the covers.

Martha dashed for the door. "And don't worry I know someone that can help you."

"Who?" He asked but she was gone.

Martha hurried to the Doctor's room and was surprised to see the light still on.

"Doctor?" She said walking in.

She saw him laying on his back in his bed, he turned his head and noticed she was worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"I've just been to Timothy's room, he was having another dream."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, I'm sorry to hear that."

Martha walked closer. "He's having dreams about your fob watch."

"Okay, so?" The Doctor replied.

Martha groaned. "Doctor, he's dreaming about what the voices from your pocket, from your watch."

That caught his attention. "What's he hearing?"

"He's hearing you and your history." Martha said.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds like he has ESP. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Martha nodded then noticed the Doctor's clothes.

"Um, why are you still dressed?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." He blushed and shuffled his feet.

She folded her arms. "Doctor, I didn't see Clara in bed until just now, why?"

The Doctor didn't answer but the redness in his cheeks said everything.

Martha gawked. "Was Clara in here?"

He abruptly stood up. "I swear I was only helping her."

She smirked. "Seriously!?"

"We only kissed." He said.

"Mm hmm, then why is your shirt partially open?" Martha said.

He cleared his throat and started buttoning his shirt. "Okay, she got a little playful."

Martha just grinned.

"Don't give me that look."

"Who me?" She continued to smile.

"You have a filthy mind, Martha Jones." He playfully scowled.

"I didn't say a word so do you love her?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Does she love you?"

The Doctor sat down and hung his head.

Martha frowned and knelt in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"She's in love with John Smith, not me." He answered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor didn't expect to fall in love, it never occurred to him but when Clara told him she loved him he was thrilled but his heart was also breaking.

It didn't help that the memory of last night still lingered. The scent of her lavender bath soap, her soft lips, her bright smile everything about her still remained in his mind.

The Doctor wasn't sure if she loved him or the person he was pretending to be but either way he knew eventually that this all would end and he would be a full Time Lord again.

"I guess that's when I'll know how Clara really feels about me." He said to himself.

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" The Doctor said quickly wiping his eyes.

The door opened and Timothy poked his head from behind the door. "Sir, may I come in?"

He smiled. "Sure, Martha told me you wanted to see me."

Tim walked inside and stood there nervously tugging his fingers.

The Doctor glanced at Tim and saw a lot of himself in him. "You know I have chairs if you want to sit." He joked trying to calm his nerves.

Tim took a seat and looked around. He had never seen a teacher's room before."I hope I'm not bothering you sir but Miss Martha said you could help me."

The Doctor hopped on top of his desk and sat with his legs swinging back and forth. "Of course I can but for starters enough with the sir. I don't like being called sir or being saluted."

Tim stared at him like he had two heads. This was not the typical behavior of a teacher.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Timothy, you hoo? Are you still with me?"

"Yes si-" He started to say but stopped himself.

"You'll get the hang of it." The Doctor smiled.

"I'm sorry but I'm supposed to call you sir, you're my teacher… I think." He said muttering the last part.

"Have you heard otherwise?"

He hung his head and nodded. "Yes."

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"Your watch." Tim pointed at his jacket pocket.

The Doctor hopped off his desk and crouched in front of Timothy. "Are you hearing the name Doctor?"

He sighed in frustration. "Yes and I don't know why. Am I mad?"

The Doctor chuckled and stood up. "No, you're not mad that's my job but I am going to tell you something that should help."

Tim swallowed. "What?"

Then he snapped his fingers. "You know what telling you is pointless."

He did a twirl as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. "Humans always tell but never show. So I'm going to show you."

Timothy was slightly scared but fascinated as the Doctor pull out his fob watch.

The Doctor's expression turned serious and he held up the watch. "This watch is me. I'm going to hold this and I want you to hold it too but keep your eyes closed tight and this should explain everything."

He was reluctant but nodded. "Okay."

"You ready?"

"Yes." Tim answered bracing himself.

"Okay, on three; one, two three!"

They both sucked in a deep breath then grasped the fob watch. Tim felt a jolt rush through his hand and flashes of a man surrounded by a blue-orange light like fire inside his mind.

He arched his neck as faces rapidly appeared each a different Doctor but same ancient eyes and history, Tim saw companions, monsters and creatures, things that scared him but thrilled him at the same time. The words power of a Time Lord and Doctor echoed loudly inside his head.

Finally the Doctor let go of the watch and Timothy opened his eyes and gasped.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked concerned.

He wasn't sure but nodded anyway. Tim's eyes followed the Doctor as he stood from the chair to put the watch back.

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Impressed?" He smiled slightly.

Tim was overwhelmed but amazed. "I've never seen anything like that."

The Doctor glanced at him. "So you actually saw me?"

Tim scoffed. "Yes, how could a person not?"

The Doctor leaned against his desk. "Because no one has been able to except you."

"I don't understand. Doctor what's happening to me?" Tim asked confused. "Between these dreams, visions and now this, why me?"

The Doctor smiled. "Tim what's going on with you is you have slight ESP enhanced by an alien sun or in your case a power supply from an alien ship mainly mine and the family's."

Tim just looked at him.

"Still with me?" The Doctor asked.

He nodded. "Okay what can I do to stop these visions and dreams?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Until I leave and defeat the family not much, sorry."

Tim lowered his eyes. He was too disappointed to even ask who the family was.

Then the Doctor tapped his leg. "But you know what? I've seen you; you're bright, you have compassion and I believe you can help me and Martha."

"With what? I'm just an average boy."

He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I assure you Timothy you're beyond average."

That made him smile. "So what did you need help with?"

The Doctor explained what was going on while Timothy listened with fear and wonder.

On any other day he would've thought this man was crazy but after all that's happened he pretty much believed anything now."

When he was finished the Doctor asked in a serious tone. "Can you help us?"

Tim sat there unsure what to say.

Finally he looked up and exhaled. "Okay, I'll help. What do I have to do?"

The Doctor nodded. "Use that ESP. Spot any sounds, smells and sights that seem off and report back if it does and be prepared to come and investigate with us unless it's too dangerous then I'm counting on you to stay here and guard that watch but keep this a secret. Tell no one, okay?"

Tim crossed his heart. "Okay."

The Doctor nodded and waved his hand. "Good, now go and do whatever human boys do."

Puzzled Tim stood and started to leave.

"One more thing Timothy." The Doctor said.

Tim paused at the door and turned. "Yes?"

He gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Tim smiled back and left.

The Doctor sighed and silently prayed he hadn't put a young man's life in danger.

He plopped into his chair and gazed at the ceiling wishing he was back in the TARDIS and back in his brown suit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, it never stops." He muttered. "Come in." He replied.

Clara walked in. "Hi." She smiled.

The Doctor quickly stood and his eyes brighten. "Hi!" He grinned. "What brings you here?"

He realized Clara looked so beautiful with her hair up.

She walked closer and handed him a small bag. "I snuck into the kitchen and made you a lunch."

The Doctor smiled and accepted the lunch bag. "Thanks but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She said softly.

"Thank you." He replied kissing her hand.

She straightened his tie. "And it gave me an excuse to see you."

He smirked. "Sneaky and sweet, I like that in a person."

Clara smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope it's not wrong but I wondered if I could see you tonight."

He held her tight and smiled. "I'd love it."

"Really?" She asked pulling a button on his vest.

"Of course but what makes you think it's wrong?" He asked.

"Because you're a teacher and I'm a maid." Clara replied softly.

The Doctor smiled and gently tilted her chin. She gazed into his warm brown eyes; their lips barely touching.

"Really, I hadn't noticed?" He breathed softly in her mouth.

Clara pulled him closer and their lips met in a tender kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Timothy was sitting on a wooden stool in the room he shared with some of the other boys polishing his shoes; it wasn't the most fun thing in the world to do but it kept him busy and out of the way of Jeremy and William.

As he polished he overheard them talking; not that Tim was eavesdropping they were just that loud. "So what do we want to do tonight?" William asked plopping into his bed.

Jeremy smirked. "We could always bug the twerp." He joked referring to Timothy.

Timothy pressed his lips and kept polishing; he was tired of being their target.

Thankfully William shook his head. "Nah, I want to do something new for a change."

After a few minutes Jeremy clapped his hands. "I've got it! How about some beer?"

That caught William's attention. "Where would you get beer?" He scoffed.

"I've got it hidden near the woods. I've just got to sneak out and get it." He grinned like it was an accomplishment.

William smirked. "Okay, prove it, then."

Jeremy nodded with confidence and climbed out the window; Timothy watched and shook his head.

"Great, no sleep tonight." He grumbled.

That night things were pretty quiet in the school; the Doctor was at his desk peering over the map the TARDIS provided while Martha was sitting on his bed studying for her exams.

Martha paused and glanced at the Doctor. "Why don't you take a break?"

He briefly glanced at her. "I can't I'm too nervous."

She tilted her head and frowned. "Why?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "It's too quiet and I don't like it." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm missing something but what?"

She smiled at him. "I think you're worried over nothing."

"Oh, really then how do you explain those creepy scarecrows?" He said going over to the window.

She stood and walked towards him folding her arms. "Well, it's like you said scarecrows aren't meant to look nice."

He shook his head. "There's something wrong with them even without my Time Lord senses I can tell." His voice was grim and something in his eyes made Martha shiver.

She peered at him worried. "Do you think they could be trouble?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. That's the scary part I don't know."

The Doctor's words did little to comfort her.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Martha replied trying not to sound nervous.

He must've sensed she was now scared and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

She appreciated his assurance and smiled slightly and went to the door; she had just opened it when a loud blood curling scream caused her jump. "Doctor?"

"Okay, maybe not." He said. He rushed to the window and pushed it open. "Come on!" He said climbing out.

Martha quickly followed. It was dark outside and the only light was from his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor what are we looking for?" She said struggling to walk through the tall grass; her shoes weren't helping very much.

He shrugged. "Something big and scary, I guess."

"Oh, that narrows it down!" She replied sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes then paused in the middle of the deserted field and searched around. "Come on where are you?"

Suddenly Martha's terrifying yelp snapped him out of his thoughts. He spun around and a giant scarecrow had grabbed Martha's arm.

"Oh, it was the scarecrows!" He exclaimed slapping his forehead. His eyes widen like a child on Christmas morning and he got closer to the monster. "Oh, aren't you brilliant?" He beamed.

"Uh, Doctor can we admired this thing later?" She snapped trying to break free.

The Doctor sniffed. "Well, Martha correct me if I'm wrong but if this is a scarecrow then all you have to do is this." He took hold of the arm and ripped it off freeing her.

She fell back against his shoulder panting. "What did you do?"

The Doctor looked at her strangely. "Uh, it's made of straw, hello?"

Martha rolled her eyes.

"But don't celebrate yet." He said as the scarecrow stomped towards them. The Doctor pushed Martha out of harms way just as it reached out and tried to snatch him.

"Doctor!" Martha panicked.

The scarecrow swiped his arm again narrowly missing him.

The Doctor ducked. "Whoa! Hang on a second." He replied.

"Catch!" He yelled at it. The Doctor threw the arm back at it then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the creature setting it on fire.

The flames were so hot and bright they had to stand back.

"Doctor did you have to that?" She frowned.

He scoffed. "Oh, you have a better way to stop an evil walking straw man?"

"No but won't burning it keep us from studying it's DNA?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I used alien fire. Fast burning and won't harm any evidence."

Soon the fire started to calm and die down leaving behind burnt straw.

"So it burns it enough to stop it but still maintain its DNA?"

He grinned. "You got it, good! I always knew you were brilliant!" The Doctor knelt and gathered some straw into a plastic sandwich bag.

"You keep sandwich bags in your pockets?" Martha scoffed.

He shrugged. "Doesn't everybody?"

She smiled then yawned. "Well, it's been a lovely evening but I'm going to bed."

He was feeling tired himself; one of the downsides to being partially human. He nodded in agreement and followed her back to the school.

As soon as he was back inside his room he placed the bag into his desk then decided to check on Clara.

He got to Clara and Martha's door and cracked it open before going inside. The Doctor smiled at Martha who was already asleep with her medical book clutched in her hand.

He carefully pulled her book from her hand and set it on the dresser. Suddenly he heard a sleepy moan from Clara.

She yawned and slowly sat up. "John?" Clara squinted.

The Doctor smiled. "Hi." He whispered.

He went over and knelt beside her bed and kissed her hand.

"Hi, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep, why?" He asked.

"I heard a noise so I came into your room and your window was open and you were gone." Clara said concerned. She came closer. "Where were you?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I heard something and one has to be outside if one wants to investigate, right?"

She lowered her eyes shyly and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess."

He came closer and rested his forehead against hers. "Besides didn't you know investigating was my hobby?" The Doctor grinned.

Clara giggled softly as he sat on her bed. She felt his arms around her and breathed in the scent of his shirt.

God, she loved him. She looked into his dark brown eyes and their fingers intertwined.

"You know it seems like you disappear a lot especially when something strange happens. Clara said softly.

The Doctor kissed her the top of her head. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to worry you."

She smiled. "As long as you come back to me I don't mind." Clara touched his face. "Just stay safe out there."

"I promise." The Doctor replied.

She pulled him towards her and tenderly kissed him.

The Doctor kissed her back; her lips tasted like peppermint and were like silk against his after being out in that cold wind.

After the kiss she glanced at him. "So you're alright?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Absolutely."

Clara blushed. "Okay, I better get back to bed."

The Doctor gave her one more kiss goodnight then left shutting the door behind him and smiled before turning in.

Meanwhile Martha was fast asleep when she heard a tapping at her door. Martha struggled to open her eyes, grabbed her robe and cracked the door open. Timothy standing outside in the hall motioning her to come out.

She checked behind her and saw Clara was still asleep then quietly left the room. When she approached Timothy he appeared frantic and pulled her aside.

"Miss Martha, there's a problem." He said sounding very worried.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"I think something really bad has happened to Jeremy."

"How do you know?" Martha asked.

"He snuck out to get some beer." Tim replied.

"So, that's not unusual." She replied.

He groaned. "Martha, that was hours ago and his bed is still empty!"

**Author's Notes: I knew one boy was name Jeremy but I didn't know the name of the other boy so I made one up, sorry. But I hope you like this chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Martha could see Tim was clearly upset especially after that in-human scream outside that everyone was brushing off. She tried her best to calm him down. "Tim, relax are you sure he's gone?"

He nodded. "Yes, positive." He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Martha sighed and opened the door and poked her head inside while Time waited beside her anxiously. After about a minute she closed the door and shrugged. "Jeremy's in there."

Tim scoffed. "But I swear he was gone."

"Well, I guess he came back." She replied. Tim had to see for himself something wasn't right.

He checked and came back out gawking in disbelief. "I don't understand." He muttered.

Martha smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Probably just a bad dream. Get some sleep, okay?"

Tim knew it wasn't a dream but nodded and Martha went back to her room.

He sighed. Maybe he was wrong still he could've sworn Jeremy wasn't there just a minute ago but there was nothing he could do so he crawled back into bed.

Laying there he could see Jeremy staring at him funny and sniffing the air prompting Tim to bury under the covers slightly unnerved. "Something's wrong this isn't Jeremy." He thought grimly.

The next morning Clara was carrying her usual basket of dirty laundry; she walked past the Doctor's classroom and paused to glance at him.

She smiled. Clara loved seeing him in his teacher's robe; he looked so handsome. Her eyes wandered over to the corner of the room she noticed Jeremy's eerie expression and it appeared he was sniffing a lot.

Clara shook her head and kept going. "Probably has a cold." She concluded.

She had just gathered the last batch of dirty laundry when she was stopped by Nurse Redfern. "Miss Oswald, could I have a word with you?"

Clara was not crazy about Joan and the feeling was mutual.

She rolled her eyes and set her basket down. Clara turned to face her grasping her hands tight behind her.

"Yes, mam?" Clara's tone was polite but cold.

"Miss Oswald, I know I'm just the nurse but I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Smith." She said sternly.

Clara raised her eyebrow. "What's your point?"

Nurse Redfern raised her chin in a posh manner. "I just think it's inappropriate for the help to socialize with the educators and besides when he arrived he brought that maid with him."

Clara didn't like the mild disgust in Joan's tone being used for her friend Martha.

She pressed her lips. "I would like to point out that I was asked by Head Master to assist Miss Martha and I would remind you that you're part of the help as well so shut it! Clara snapped.

Before she could respond Clara took her basket and stormed off. She didn't care what Joan had to say nor did she care if Mr. Rocastle disciplined her as long as she had John nothing else mattered.

The Doctor stood by the classroom door as the students walked out. "Just one more class." He told himself exasperated.

Jeremy walked by giving him a creepy smile. The Doctor had been studying him and something wasn't right.

He spotted Tim and motioned him over. "Yes?" Tim asked.

The Doctor leaned over and whispered. "Have you noticed anything different about Jeremy?"

Tim sighed sadly. "To be honest I don't even think that is Jeremy, anymore."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow suspiciously. "Right, we'll talk later but watch him."

Timothy nodded and walked away. The Doctor only had a few minutes and rushed to find Martha; he had to warn her. He found her in the laundry room grumbling and crept towards her.

"Blimey, I'm going to get the Doctor for this." She muttered sorting the mountain of dirty clothes.

"Yeah, well you can kill me later but we've got to talk." He said startling her.

Martha nearly jumped. "Doctor, what are you doing?" She hissed.

He gently pulled her over. "Sorry but we have a problem." The Doctor replied grimly.

At the same time Clara was in another room hanging up clean clothes when she heard the Doctor and Martha's voice. Curious, she stood by the cracked door and listen but she couldn't quite make out what was being said.

She frowned. "What's the problem?" Martha asked concerned.

He glanced around to make sure they were alone. "I'll tell you later but keep an eye on Jeremy."

She nodded. "Okay but why?"

The Doctor's eyes were dark and his expression grim. "Just be careful; right now he's vulnerable and that means he's on the hunt."

Martha's eyes widen. "Right." She replied.

The Doctor then nodded and walked away.

Clara rested her back against the wall feeling worried and scared. She didn't like the uneasiness in his tone something must be wrong.

She remembered that horrible scream that night and it still terrified her. It reminded her of terror and death whatever it was they must've been in agony.

"Is that what they were talking about? He seriously wasn't planning on going back out there tonight?"

"What is it with him and this investigating hobby; he could get kill." She muttered. She decided to talk to him tonight and maybe reason with him to stay in the school.

That night the Doctor was studying some samples of the scarecrow when there was a knock on the door.

He quickly put the samples in a drawer. "Come in?" The Doctor answered.

The Door opened and Clara slowly walked in. "Clara?" He smiled.

She looked like she was going to cry and rushed to him putting her arms around him.

"Clara what's wrong?" He asked holding her.

She glanced up at him. "Please don't go out there."

He frowned. "Sorry?"

She pulled back and sniffed. "I don't know what's going on and what you do at night is your business but it seems like every time I come in here your window is open and you're gone and I get so scared."

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you."

Clara looked at him and came closer. "Then don't go out there." She rested her head on his chest. "Just for tonight stay here." She said softly.

The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, I'll stay here."

She beamed. "Thank you. I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt."

He tilted her chin. "I'll be fine."

Clara lowered her eyes. "When I heard that scream the other night I thought it was you."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't me. But thanks for caring about me." The Doctor said softly.

He meant to kiss just her forehead but his lips wandered to her cheek, nose and chin making Clara whimper.

Fearing he had made a mistake the Doctor pulled back embarrassed. "Sorry."

She just looked at him then pulled his lapels down pressing her lips into his while backing him up to the wall.

The kissing became more passionate and intense; her body leaning against his with her fingers running through his messy hair.

He felt her hands pulling open his shirt and gently rubbing his chest then pushing down his shirt letting it fall onto the floor.

The Doctor never had sex with someone as a human much less a half human and Clara thought she was having sex with John Smith not him.

He had to stop this; he was misleading her but her soft lips and seductive touches were making it hard and deep down nothing felt so right to him then having Clara in his arms.

Unable to stand it he relented and gently turned her around. "What are you doing?" She smirked.

"Shh." He whispered in her ear.

The Doctor unzipped her maid's dress and placed his hands inside tracing her sides. She moaned and leaned her head back.

He silenced her with a seductive kiss allowing him to use his sonic screwdriver and quickly locked and soundproofed the room.

He realized he was still feeling fabric and looked down. "Seriously, you wear a corset?" He said surprised.

Clara blushed. "Now you know why I have perfect posture."

They smiled resting there forehead gently against each other's and snickered. He tilted her chin and softly kissed her.

Clara felt his hands slowly slip her dress off. The feel of her garments being removed made her gasp as her skin was being exposed. Soon she was naked in his arms.

Normally she'd be embarrassed but not with him; he made her feel beautiful, wanted and loved.

He slowly turned her back around so she was facing him; he kissed her hand. "You're gorgeous, Clara."

He said it so lovingly she blushed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the middle of chest.

"I want you so much." Clara whispered.

The Doctor smiled and eased her on the bed and gently moved on top of her.

Clara frowned at his trousers. "You're still overdressed."

He grinned. "Yeah, well I thought I leave that one for you to fix."

Clara giggled and kissed his nose. "Alright but you asked for it."

"I know." The Doctor said kissing her and yelping in her mouth as she playfully undid and pushed off his trousers.

She softly gasped at the feel of his cool bare skin against hers'. "You okay?" He asked.

Clara smiled. "Yes."

"Are you sure about this?" He said.

She gently rubbed his lower lip with her thumb. "Please?" She whispered.

The Doctor kissed her forehead started pushing inside her making her moan and grasped his hair.

"Damn." She muttered in his ear.

The Doctor moved slowly inside her softly nipping and flicking his tongue on her neck and nipples making Clara arch her back moaning.

She lowered her head and hungrily kissed him; there mouths slightly open allowing there tongues to meet.

She whimpered at the tiny soft kisses trailing from her breasts down to her navel then back to her breasts sucking and kissing her pleasure points.

He was making her desperate to touch him, taste him, feel him. Clara wanted him now. She took control and turned him on his back surprising him.

Clara pinned his arms above his head and peered over him panting. "You're mine." Clara softly growled gently biting his lower lip. He raised his head and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

She smiled then used her mouth and tongue to seductively suck his neck while grinding inside him.

"Oh, you're asking for it, Clara." The Doctor moaned softly.

"I know." She whispered letting her hand travel below his waist making him arch his neck groaning encouraging her to continue.

The Doctor was in so much pleasure he couldn't take it. Finally he return back on top of her smirking and wagging his finger at her making Clara giggle. He started pushing inside her every thrust extremely slow and pleasurable.

Clara couldn't stand it he was moving inside her so slow and tender she bucked her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist pushing into him increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

He paused and glanced at her panting. "I love you."

Clara swept a few strands of sweaty hair from his forehead and smiled. "I love you, too, John."

He winced. The Doctor would give almost anything to hear her say his name. Despite the hurt inside him he kissed her and they continued having sex.

Afterwards they lay there tangled up in blankets; Clara had fallen asleep cuddled up to his chest. She looked so beautiful asleep. He realized.

The Doctor was mad at himself for making love to the girl he adored while disguised as a half human instead of being himself. He felt like a lie and like he deceived her.

Here he was the world's greatest actor able to fool everyone including her and he hated it and John Smith.

Clara gently rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed softly. She never saw the tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know the love scene isn't good but I'm still learning and it was important to the story for extra drama later on in the chapters. **

**Also for the record I know nothing about 19th century fashion so I probably made a lot of mistakes and for that I'm sorry but I hope you like the chapter! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Timothy was sitting on a bench outside the school the next morning reading. The sun felt warm and the breeze was nice. He needed a change of pace from the stuffy room.

Just then he noticed Nurse Redfern talking to or at Jeremy. She seemed annoyed with him but Jeremy was unfazed and just looked at her without speaking.

Jeremy just stared at her menacingly almost hypnotizing her without flinching until Nurse Redfern's demeanor changed and became eerily calm. Tim frowned and rose slightly for a better look; she looked like she was in a trance.

Timothy tried not to get himself noticed and glanced down at his book for a second before looking again but they were gone.

He frowned confused. "Where'd they go?" Tim wondered but deep down he feared the worse.

Meanwhile in his room the Doctor was dressed except his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way. He was too busy working on his cuffs when he felt Clara's arms wrap around his waist.

"Hello." She said smiling burying her face in his soft shirt. He smiled and held her. "Hi, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

Clara grinned. "Mm, wonderful and you?" "Same." He smirked kissing the top of her head. She glanced up at him. "You know I should feel ashamed but I don't. Last night was so amazingly beautiful and special." Clara said biting her lower lip.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Yeah, it was." He bent down caressing the side of her face and tenderly kissed her. After the kiss Clara giggled. "I swear I keep forgetting how tall you are and I love it."

"I love you so much." She whispered. "I love you, too." He replied gently stroking her cheekbone.

He looked into those sparkling wide eyes dying to tell her who he was but before he could speak she pulled him down for another kiss then suddenly the door opened and Martha stumbled in still tying her apron forcing them to quickly separate.

"Sorry, I'm late but I" Martha started to say but noticed their poor attempt to look normal. They were dressed but their clothes slightly wrinkled and they were blushing. "Hi, Martha, what's new?" The Doctor said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, I'm interrupting, aren't I?" Martha replied embarrassed.

Clara blushed and cleared her throat. "Well, I-I'll just be going." She gave one last loving glance at the Doctor before leaving.

Martha looked at the Doctor questioningly. "Uh, what happened here?" She asked pointing at the tangle sheets on the bed and the pillows on the floor.

The Doctor sighed and plopped on the bed. "I had sex with her." He mumbled staring at the floor bothered.

"What?" She replied not quite hearing him.

The Doctor stood throwing his hands up. "I slept with Clara, okay!"

Martha grinned. "That's good, yeah?"

He shot her a look. "Didn't you hear me? I had sex with Clara or maybe John Smith did; I'm so confused." The Doctor groaned.

She nodded pressing her lips. "I take it then you didn't tell her."

"I can't. It'll ruin everything. People's lives will be in danger because I had sex with a human!" He remarked.

"I think you're over reacting." She replied.

The Doctor shook his head as he finished getting dressed. "You don't get it, Martha!" He looked at her scoffing.

"Clara will never love me as a Time Lord. I am John Smith until this mess is over and that's who she loves." He replied frustrated.

Martha just clasped her hands and looked at him. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong that Clara would love him even as the Doctor but didn't see a point. She knew he was just too stubborn to listen.

She nodded. "Alright, have your way. So what did you want to tell me?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I think the family got Jeremy." Martha swallowed. "You mean that scream was" Her sentence trailed.

He nodded grimly. "Yeah, I believe it was." "So he's just a shell now with an alien inside him, right?" She said cringing at her own words.

The Doctor sighed. "Pretty much sums it up. The question is how did they lure him and where?"

Martha lowered her eyes. "Tim came to my room saying that Jeremy had gone to get some beer and never came back."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, humans." "Oi'!" Martha scowled. The Doctor sighed. "Sorry, sorry."

"Okay, so now we've got a Time Lord alien hunter on the loose in the school. What do we do?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he and his kin don't gather up more humans but tonight we need to get to the TARDIS and analyze samples of that area. See if we can retrace Jeremy's steps maybe Tim can help us."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" The Doctor called out cautiously. "Roger, sir!"

The Doctor sighed and opened the door while Martha pretended to clean the room. "Come in Roger, what brings you by?" He asked.

The young student walked in his cheeks flushed like he had been running. "Sir, have you seen Nurse Redfern? No one can find her or Jeremy anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean they're not there?" The Doctor panicked. Startled Roger shrugged. "J-just what I said, sir, nobody can find her or Jeremy."

The Doctor poked his head out the door and saw Nurse Redfern calmly standing by her station while Jeremy was in another classroom. He scowled at Roger. "Is this some kind of joke?" The Doctor warned. He shook his head nervously. 'No, sir, I swear they were gone a while ago."

The Doctor glanced back at Nurse Redfern who looked at him with no expression but something about her blank stare still bothered him. He sighed. "Okay, thank you." The Doctor smiled slightly at the young student.

"You're welcome Mr. Smith." Roger replied nodding and left.

He glanced back Martha. "What do we do?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. "We need to get to the TARDIS, tonight." She nodded then a horrible thought about Joan's fate made her turn pale. "You don't think" Her sentence trailed.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I really hope not but we'll also need Tim's help." He checked the clock. "I better go. You be safe, okay?"

Martha gave a small smile. "I will but I expect to see this ugly wool suit back with you in it in one piece, got it?" He chuckled. "Yes, mam."

She smirked and left the room to help Clara with the daily chores. Meanwhile Tim was hiding in the broom closet with his knees tucked under his chin.

He was missing classes but he didn't care; he was too terrified to speak. Too scared to even move. Tears streamed down his face as Joan's agonizing cries filled his head.

His telepathy was channeling her suffering. He was living her fear, her terror. It was too much to bear. Tim could hear her cries for help and pleas for the family to stop hurting her and let her go. He was so helpless and all he could was sit there and listen. Tim just wanted it to stop and prayed the Doctor or Martha would find him soon and help him.

Later the Doctor was heading back to his classroom after lunch when he spotted Clara marching towards Jeremy angrily.

"Oh, no, Clara!" He panicked. Realizing what she was going to do the Doctor dashed to her and pulled Clara away just in time to the hallway surprising her.

"What's that for?" She asked still slightly startled. "What are you doing?" He said. "Well, I was going to tell Jeremy off. He's been very rude to Martha and me and I won't stand for it anymore." Clara replied firmly.

The Doctor shook his head. "Please don't do that. Please Clara." He begged. She looked at him concerned. "What's wrong, has he said something to you, too?"

He took her hands into his. "No, just please stay away from him." He attempted to sound calm but knowing Clara almost got too close to the alien Jeremy made his voice shake slightly. "Why?" She asked softly.

The Doctor didn't know how to explain without giving himself away but he didn't want her near Jeremy or Joan either.

"John?" Clara whispered. Looking at those caring loving eyes he swallowed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her."Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked softly.

She gently touched his cheek and smiled. "Of course I do."

"Then just stay away from Jeremy and Nurse Redfern, okay? Please Clara just, just trust me." He replied. She looked at him questionably. "John, what's"

The Doctor pressed her palm against his cheek. "Please Clara, Please." He begged closing his eyes.

She had never seen him like this and quickly assured him. "Alright, I promise." He relaxed and kissed her hand. "Thank you and I'll see you later, okay?"

Clara smiled. "I'd like that." He gave her a tender kiss before she walked away but he made sure she went in the opposite direction of Jeremy. Once she did that the Doctor sighed heavily and leaned against the wall wiping his eyes realizing the close call Clara almost had, too close, really. If he hadn't been there she would've been snatched by the family. The Doctor was now fearful for Clara's safety and he honestly didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Martha was busy emptying the trash cans from all the boys' rooms when she heard faint whimpering. She paused and followed it to the broom closet in the hall. Pressing her ear against the door the soft crying was slightly louder. She lightly knocked on the door. "Hello?"

There was no answer so Martha opened the door and found Tim sitting there crying and rocking back and forth. "Tim?" She knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Make it stop. Make it stop, please." He cried. Martha realized he must've had another vision and gently held him by the shoulders. "Make what stop? What did you see, Tim?" She asked softly.

He finally looked at her. His eyes red and glazed over with tears and sorrow. "She suffered. She's still suffering."

Martha stroked the back of his sweaty hair. "Who?" Tim swallowed. "N-nurse Redfern...the family, they just killed her. R-right in f-front of our eyes!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor sat on his desk fiddling with his sonic screwdriver as he waited in his room for Martha and Tim when they came in Tim was a mess. His clothes disarray and his eyes red from crying.

"Here he is, Doctor." Martha said walking in with him.

"Tim heard you're having a rough day." The Doctor said hopping down from his desk. He nodded wiping his eyes sniffing.

The Doctor noticed he was sweaty and glanced at Martha. "Why's he sweaty?" She sighed. "Poor thing was hiding in the broom closet."

"Oh, don't do that Tim. It's too hot in the broom closet. Next time hide in the headmaster's closet, its way cooler" He advised. Martha lightly slapped his arm. "Doctor!" She hissed. "What?" He replied innocently. She just rolled her eyes.

Tim wiped his eyes with the back of his hand sighing heavily. "I'm sorry I should've come to you sooner but I was scared."

The Doctor placed his hands on his shoulders meeting his eyes. "It's okay sometimes fear is good. It lets us know if something's wrong. But don't fight the visions it'll only make it worse."

He nodded again and gave a weak smile.

"You ready to let me see?" The Doctor asked. "Yes." Tim replied his voice shaking a little.

He gave him a reassuring smile before placing his fingertips on Tim's temples. "On the count of three." The Doctor counted. "One, two, three!" They both closed their eyes and flashes of Tim's vision entered the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor saw Joan getting hypnotized and lured into a greenish ship and slowly and silently being tortured. She just sat there motionless desperate to scream but unable to with only her pleading eyes expressing the agony and terror she was going through. The Family's cruel laughter echoed in his mind angering the Doctor. He had seen enough and broke the link.

"What happened?" Martha asked concerned. He turned away slamming his hand on the desk frustrated. "They took her in broad daylight and killed her while she was still in a trance." Martha gasped in shock. "My god." She may not have liked Joan but no one deserved to die like that.

He shook his head. "Damn it, they're getting ruthless! Now it's more than just getting me, they're bored so there hunting and killing for the fun of it." He said grimly.

Tim lowered his eyes ashamed. "It's my fault. She'd be alive if weren't for me." The Doctor looked at him and gently grabbed his forearms. "Listen to me it's not your fault. You've been a big help to us."

Tim glanced up at him with regret. "Then why is Nurse Redfern dead?"

The Doctor sighed. "Because the family's getting tricky but we're going to get trickier." "How?" He asked. "Tonight we're going to the TARDIS," The Doctor replied simply. "Hopefully, we can figure out what is going on."

That night Clara was awaken by a noise coming from the Doctor's room. It sounded like a window. Curious, she got up went inside his room and discovered he was gone and his window was opened. Clara sighed she couldn't believe he was out there. "Oh, no, not again." She muttered. She had had it. Clara needed to know where he was going and decided to follow him.

Clara carefully hopped out the window and carefully walked through the dark field. It was hard to see she now regretted not bringing a lantern. Finally she spotted something; something big and blue she paused and squinted as she walked closer. It looked like a box.

Clara frowned studying it. "Where did this come from?" She touched it and it hummed startling her. "Did this just hum," She thought. "No, of course not. That's silly." Clara crept towards it again and it just hummed louder.

She was now getting scared and decided to go. She turned to leave when she heard the door open. Panicking Clara hid beside the box. She then heard Martha's, Tim's and the Doctor's voices. "What are they doing here?" She wondered.

"I don't believe it! It can't be right," Tim exclaimed. "Those things are just straw?"

"That's what it said." The Doctor said. "Maybe the TARDIS is wrong?" Martha shrugged. He shot her a look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." "But what about Nurse Redfern and Jeremy, Doctor?" Tim asked worried.

"Doctor? Why is he calling John, Doctor?" Clara frowned.

"All we can do is just keep an eye on them...and pray they don't kill, again" He sighed leaning against the TARDIS door. Martha noticed he looked bothered. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore, I can't." The Doctor shook his head and glanced at her. "I'm going to tell Clara the truth."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tim asked. He nodded. "This lying isn't worth it. I mean this is getting too dangerous…I'd die if anything happen to her."

"Lying, dangerous," Clara muttered. "What's he talking about?"

The idea of him actually lying to her bothered her a lot. She was tempted to emerge from her hiding spot and confront him but instead remained where she was and continued to listen.

"Can you handle her reaction if you tell her?" Martha asked.

The Doctor scoffed. "Of course not but I'd rather have her hate me and be safe than…than the alternative," He said the last part reluctantly. "Right now I'm more concerned about keeping her safe."

Martha sighed patting his shoulder. "Okay, Doctor just be prepared for her reaction." He nodded rubbing his eyes and they started walking back.

Clara stay behind completely confused. What was John hiding? What did he mean by all that? She had to find out. As soon as they were gone she started back to the school.

After making sure Tim and Martha were back safely in their rooms the Doctor went back into his room through the window, feeling tired he started dusting off any dirt from his clothes when he heard Clara behind him clearing her throat. He quickly spun around surprised.

"Clara, hi!" He smiled.

But she didn't smile back just stood there with her arms folded. Her eyes were suspicious and hurt. The Doctor had a sick feeling something was wrong.

"Um, what is it?" He asked carefully. Clara held up his sonic screwdriver and his heart dropped.

"Why don't you tell me,_ Doctor_?" She scoffed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you?" She demanded clinching her fist. The anger and hurt in her voice was almost too much to take. He couldn't speak and hung his head ashamed. "Tell me!" She ordered near tears. He took a deep breath. "I'm a Time Lord from Galifrey."

She scoffed. "Alien? You're an alien?" Clara shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes," He admitted softly. "But I"

Clara glared at him slapping his face hard cutting him off. The Doctor cringed a little in pain but deep down he felt he deserved it. "You bastard," She shouted. "How could you lie to me?"

She sighed heavily briefly turning away before being able to look back at him. "What about Martha," Clara asked trying to compose herself. "What is she?" The Doctor swallowed and spoke slowly. "She's human… a medical student from the twenty-first century."

She looked at him like he was a complete stranger. Her eyes filled with hurt. "You lied to me, why?" Clara's voice cracked softly. "I'm sorry," The Doctor said regretfully, rubbing his eyes. "I wanted to tell you but it was too risky."

Clara swallowed trying hard not to cry.

He sighed sitting on the bed and started explaining. "We were following a group of aliens called the 'Family'."

"The family?" Clara said.

He nodded. They have a three month life span so they need to consume a Time Lord so they can live forever and cause destruction," He explained. "Anyway, we tracked them here," He paused for a minute wiping his eyes before speaking again. "And I made myself partially human so they couldn't detect me but they're growing desperate. They've already killed Jeremy and Nurse Redfern and have inhabited their bodies trying to lure me out so we've enlisted Tim's help. Right now, we're just trying to stop them from killing more people."

Clara sniffed. "So I was part of the plan, is that all that I was a distraction, a bit of fun, maybe," Her voice was cracking. "Was everything we said and did just one big act?"

He shook his head. "No, I do love you, Clara." Clara scoffed. "How can I believe that? How do I know for sure," She scowled and pointed accusingly at him. "You lied about everything, who you were, you even lied about being human," She swallowed. "How do I know you aren't lying about being in love with me?"

The Doctor wiped his eyes fighting back his own tears. "That was not a lie. N-nothing we did was a lie, ever. It was special, it was-"

Clara shook her head interrupting him. "I don't believe you."

"Clara, please…" He choked out a sob. She was killing him inside. All he wanted was to hold her again. He tried to touch her hand to reassure her but she backed away like he was fire. "No," She snapped. "Now, I want you to stay away from me. Just carry out your mission and leave and never come back!" Clara choked out a sob.

The Doctor hung his head, her words hurting more than any pain, laser gun or punch he'd ever felt. He wanted to beg her to believe him and to forgive him but saw no point. If she didn't love him anymore then she didn't love him. The Doctor nodded in defeat. "Alright, I'll leave you alone" He glanced at up her sincerely. "But I swear I never lied about loving you."

His words were so heartfelt part of her wanted to believe him but she was too hurt and angry. She lowered her eyes and said softly but emotionless. "I think I was better off before you came," He closed his eyes wincing it was a stab in the hearts. Clara voice slightly shook briefly looking at him. "Goodbye, Doctor." She turned and walked away slamming the door shut leaving the Doctor alone and heartbroken.

* * *

_Author's note: Hi, I know this chapter's sad but I promise it'll get better for the Doctor and Clara ;) but for now hope you like the chapter and sorry for the angst!_


	15. Chapter 15

Martha saw Clara and tried to say 'hello' but she brushed past her; angrily, confused Martha peaked into the Doctor's room and found him sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. She automatically guessed what had happened. Clara obviously knew.

She went back to their room and found Clara sitting on her bed staring at the floor clutching something in her hand, it looked like paper. Martha leaned against the door hoping to reason with her. "Clara-"

"I know why you're here and I don't want to talk to about it." She interrupted.

Martha sighed. "Please Clara, I just think-"

"Did you not hear me or do people in the future just don't listen?" Clara snapped giving her a hard stare. "I have nothing further to say to him or you." "Okay, fair enough," Martha nodded putting her hands up in surrender. "You have every right to be mad but don't be mad at the Doctor. He truly loves you."

"He lied to me." She said. Martha scoffed sitting beside her. "Clara, what was he supposed to say? _'Hi, I'm_ _an alien from outer space_?"

She looked at her shaking her head. "You don't get it. I thought he loved me, I thought I knew him but every other word out of his mouth was a lie. What am I supposed to think?"

Martha sighed trying to get her to understand. "He had no choice. The Doctor had to lie." She let out a light scoff. "That's rule number one with him, really; '_the Doctor lies'_ but it's usually for good reasons but the one thing he never lied about was how he felt about you, ever," Martha met her eyes. "Think about it." She advised.

Clara just lowered her gaze as Martha patted her arm and walked away.

She looked at the now crumbled paper in her hand, the beautiful careful drawing he did of her.

_"You're gorgeous, Clara." He told her so lovingly._

The bittersweet memories of that night came back to her. Clara closed her eyes remembering his fiery lips pressing against hers, his fingers caressing along her body with his gentle touches. She hitched a breath. Those touches, no man had ever touched her like that, made her feel wanted like that nor had any man ever made love to her the way he did.

_"I want you so much." Clara whispered._

_"Are you sure about this?" He said softly._

_"Please?" She whimpered her body aching to feel him._

_The kiss the Doctor placed on her forehead telling her he would then she felt his gentle seductive lips nipping and kissing all her pleasure points while his fingertips delicately traced her body making her feel like she was the only girl in his world._

_"You're mine." Clara purred. "Always, my Clara." He breathed lovingly in her ear._

She opened her eyes fighting back hot tears. Clara shook her head. Damn him for that beautiful night! Damn him for making her feel brilliant, beautiful, for wanting her the way she did him; for moving inside her so lovingly increasing her pleasure with every slow concentrating push like he, like he...

_"I love you." He panted, sweating looking at her after that final slow thrust, his brown eyes so genuine and filled with more loved than a common maid like herself ever deserved._

"He loved me." She finally muttered and the tears began to fall. She lay on her side still holding the drawing close to her heart and wept softly into her pillow.

* * *

The next morning while the students were outside Martha went by the classroom and noticed the Doctor hunched over on the desk reading some papers from the TARDIS. She walked up to the desk and stood there smiling slightly. He looked up at her his eyes a bit red and tired. "Hi." He forced a smile.

"Hi, how are you holding up?" Martha said. He shrugged. "I'm fine," The Doctor replied wiping his eyes. "Clara hates me but I'm fine, I guess." He scoffed. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor shrugged standing up attempting to act nonchalant. "Oh, I'm used to it." He sighed leaning by the window. "I'm used to it." He muttered bitterly but mainly at himself. Martha watched him. "It's okay to be upset."

He glanced at her. "What for? It's not going to do anything, really. It's not going to bring her back." She sighed heavily. "Doctor, I"

Martha started to say but he interrupted her as if on cue. "You know, I think I missed something, I'm going back to the TARDIS and retest these straw samples." He said quickly faking a smile. She just nodded. It was clear he didn't want to talk about this so she wasn't going to press. "Alright."

He looked at her concerned face. "I'm fine." He promised. Martha nodded pressing her lips into a thin smile. "I know." She said as a fact. The Doctor just gave her a faint smile squeezing her hand before leaving.

Martha felt so bad for him but nothing she could do. She shook her head and left.

Clara stared from the behind the door as Martha walked past without noticing her. She had been listening in on their conversation not that she meant to she had to clean that classroom, anyway but secretly she was also curious to see how the Doctor was doing and it bothered her.

She chewed her lower lip, she was beginning to regret her words. Maybe she was too harsh but right now, she was so confused she didn't know what to do. Clara sighed and went inside to clean when she noticed Nurse Redfern standing outside the widow giving her a creepy evil smile and doing a sniffing motion.

Clara frowned watching her stand in the field and her eyes close almost like she was concentrating. "What's she doing?" She wondered coming closer. Clara was tempted to poke her head out for a closer look or to call out to her.

'_Please, stay away from Jeremy and Nurse Redfern, Clara.'_ The Doctor's plea repeating in her mind giving her chills making her hesitant. Suddenly the headmaster spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't you have work to do, Miss Oswald?" Mr. Rocastle said with a disapproving scowl.

"Um, yes, sir." She replied, politely curtsying. He nodded and walked past her. When Clara looked back at the window Joan was gone. "Where'd she go?" Clara thought looking around but saw nothing just trees.

Remembering the Doctor's warning she shuddered and decided to come back later and quickly walked away.

* * *

**Author Note: Hi, quick note: the words in _italics_ represent a memory or flashback. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Was that real?" Clara wondered still holding the door knob. She couldn't get over it; the chillness and nothingness in Nurse Redfern's eyes was so haunting, so surreal...like a she wasn't even there almost like a shell and her behavior was just as odd. She quickly shook her head dismissing the thoughts. "Calm yourself. It was probably nothing." Clara told herself. She had to try to make herself forget and decided to clean another classroom or maybe start on the dishes but as soon as she turned around she was greeted by Jeremy's evil grin, startling her.

"Master Baines, you scared me." She gasped. He grinned menacingly at her and inhaled through his nose just like Nurse Redfern. Clara swallowed nervously. "Have a cold, sir?" He just cocked his head at her and stared with blank glassy eyes. "No," he sneered. "Just wondering what was happening between you and Mr. Smith."

She frowned. How did he know about that? "What do you mean?" She said suspiciously.

He smirked. "Just noticed you haven't been speaking to him, lately, is something wrong? Why don't you tell me about it?" Clara shook her head in denial. "Nothing is going on between us," She replied firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Clara tried to pass but he blocked her. "Did he do something wrong, did he say something wrong? Tell me all about him, everything you know." He said coming closer. "Leave me alone, Jeremy." Clara said her voice shaking a little from fear. "Tell me. Tell me." He insisted grabbing her wrist.

"No!" She scoffed. What was the matter with him? "Come on, you know want to." He glared.

"You're hurting me!" Clara shouted. "I want to know, now!" He sneered. "No, now let go!" She yelled trying to pull away. "Tell me, you pathetic human!" He growled grasping tighter, his eyes glowing a greenish color. Clara gasped. "Oh, dear lord." She muttered.

"Tell me!" Jeremy demanded staring hard at her almost like he was trying to hypnotize her. Terrified she kicked him hard in the knee causing him to cry out in pain letting her go.

Clara then ran for Martha. When she found her walking down the hall Clara ran towards her. "Martha!" She shouted. Martha frowned dropping her cleaning items and hurried towards a frightened Clara.

Clara grasped onto her arms, shaking and crying. "What's wrong?" Martha asked. "I-it's Jeremy, he tried to attack me." She stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked concerned trying to meet her eyes. She nodded. "But we need the Doctor," Clara choked out a sob. "Where is he?"

As if on cue the Doctor came down the hall. "You will not believe what I discover-"

He saw Clara looking upset and went to her. "Clara, what happened?" Forgetting her hurt feelings towards him she fell into his arms, embracing him allowing herself to feel safe again. He held her close as she cried softly in his shirt.

"Clara?" The Doctor said softly. "Jer-Jeremy he..." She tried to say.

He gently tilted her chin towards him. "What is it?" Clara swallowed regaining her composure. "Jeremy or whatever he is stopped me in the hall asking questions about you when I didn't answer he tried to attack me but I got away but he's very angry and…" Her sentence trailed and she broke down lowering her gaze. "God, Doctor, he was a monster. It was horrible." She held him closer.

"Shh," He comforted her. "It's okay." Martha noticed the uncertainty in his tone.

"Doctor since Jeremy's revealed himself what does this mean?" Martha asked sounding a little scared. Instead of answering he just gave her a grim look that said everything and sent terrifying shivers through her. The Doctor sighed. "Oh, by the way I figured out why the test results on that straw came back normal." He said still holding Clara. "Why?" Martha asked.

He scoffed. "Apparently, we're not the only ones that know about perception filters." She gawked. "You mean?" He nodded. "Oh, yes, special alien straw disguised as a natural earth resource."

"Seriously?" She scoffed. The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, a bit amateurish but it makes it very easy to clone them. All they have to do is touch each other and ta-da!" "That explains why those things kept appearing so rapidly." Martha muttered.

Clara pulled back slowly looking at them both in disbelief at their nonchalant attitude. "You two sound like you go through this sort of thing all the time."

"We do." She shrugged. Clara shook her head softly. "I'll never understand your world." The Doctor smirked a little. "Don't worry I'm still learning myself."

Clara gave a shy smile. Suddenly Tim came racing down the hall. "Doctor, Doctor!" He stopped and crouched over catching his breath. The Doctor had never seen him so frantic and looked at him concerned. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Tim rose back up looking anxious. "We've got problems. The scarecrows there multiplying like mad and there surrounding the school," He exhaled with dread. And I heard them, the family knows it's you and they're coming, Doctor…the family is coming for you."


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor's mind was racing. The students were coming out and gathering weapons preparing to fight. He had to figure out something, quickly. What do we do?" Clara said frightened. He looked at Clara then the watch in his hand and realized he had no choice. He had to end this.

"I'm going out there." He said firmly.

Tim's eyes widen. "You're what?" "No," Martha protested grabbing his forearms. "It's too dangerous." The Doctor scoffed releasing her grip and folding his arms. "No, kidding? Gee, I hadn't noticed," He remarked. "Now will you excuse me?" He said trying to pass her.

Clara's heart dropped. She couldn't let him die and blocked the door. "No, you could get killed." He sighed. "Look around, Clara; these kids will die if I don't do something." "Please," Clara begged near tears. "You're clever surely you must-"

He gently stopped. "There is no other way." "Doctor please?" Martha said her voice shaking. The Doctor glanced back at her solemnly. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He looked back at Clara who was hanging her head crying feeling helpless. "Please..." She begged once more.

The Doctor lovingly tilted her chin towards him and wiped away an escape tear from her cheek with his thumb. "It's going to be okay." He said softly.

Gazing up into those dark brown eyes Clara realized she still loved him. She swallowed. "Doctor I-"

But before she could say it he gently kissed her cheek before slowly brushing past her and opening the door leaving her heartbroken and scared.

* * *

He stepped outside into the cold air and briefly paused jamming each door and window with his sonic screwdriver so no one could leave the school. Was what he was about to do extremely risky? Of course it was but too late to turn back, now. The Doctor took a deep breath before heading up the hill.

"Doctor, Oh, Doctor!" 'Jeremy' taunted him from outside, kicking rocks and stomping around shooting laser guns up in the air. 'Joan' folded her arms and sneered rocking back and forth on her heels. "Come out wherever you are!"

"I'm here." He remarked unimpressed. 'Jeremy' smiled sweetly. "Oh, Doctor how nice of you to join us." 'Joan' sniffed the crisp air as he approached. "Still human." She said disgusted.

The Doctor gave a smug expression. "Yes, you've caught me," He tilted his head and folded his arms curious. "So how did you figure it out?" 'Jeremy' scoffed. "Please, we knew as soon as you pulled out your sonic screwdriver and made our scarecrow catch fire." The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "So that was planned, then?"

They just gave him an evil smile answering his question.

"So why kill? If you knew all along why go through all this trouble?" The Doctor asked. 'Joan' gave him an uncaring almost joyful grin. "It was fun."

That angered him. "Fun? It was fun to kill innocent people?" The Doctor glared coming closer towards them. "It was an added bonus," She replied simply. "Besides we had to blend in." The Doctor shook his head. "All this trouble just to get me," He scoffed in disgust. "I could've helped you; there was no need to kill those people!" He snapped.

'Jeremy' rolled his eyes. "Yeah, blah, blah, now, surrender and gives us the watch, Time Lord." He stood defiant. "And if I don't?"

He grinned and shrugged his shoulder. "Then everyone in that school including your precious Clara dies," He mock pouted. "And we know how you feel about the poor, poor humans."

Jeremy waited for a reaction but the Doctor just looked at him as he continued. "And in case you don't think we're serious we've planned an aerial attack that covers over a five hundred mile radius, clearing this entire neighborhood."

"And we've prepared more for all over the world, our scarecrows are fully prepared to attack." 'Joan' added proudly. As she said that several scarecrows showed up encircling them menacingly.

The Doctor nodded. "So that's it? I give you the watch you live and take over the world. I don't everyone including Clara dies." He sighed heavily. "Either way I can't win." He muttered.

"And from my understanding Clara's not happy with you either," Jeremy smirked. "So why not quit while you're ahead?" He teased cruelly.

He smirked sadly. "You're right she's not." The Doctor glanced back at the family's triumphant grin and lowered his head in defeat. "Fine," He exhaled tossing the watch to him. "Take it if it means having her live."

"Thank you, Doctor," 'Jeremy' said catching the fob watch. "However you are still going to die." He added shoving the Doctor onto the ground. He landed with a thud and glanced up as they delicately examined it.

"Finally," 'Jeremy' hissed as Joan looked on in awe. "We shall have the lifespan of a Time Lord." He slowly opened the watch but there was a low tremor and a blinding bright white light shot out surprising and knocking them both down. "What the," Jeremy frowned confused as the light grew into a glowing gas and surrounded them both. He glared at the Doctor realizing they'd been tricked. "There's no Time Lord essence in here!" He growled.

"Of course not, I switched watches," He smirked. "You're not the only ones that know perception filters."

His eyes widen in horror as he started coughing. "You gave us human essence! We'll die!" Jeremy cringed in agony. "You tricked us!" Joan snarled clawing at the grass in pain.

Then the Doctor stood over them, his expression changed into a hard cold glare. "You had a choice. You brought this on yourself."

"No!" They shouted over and over. Fear and terror filled their eyes and voices as it engulfed and suffocated them. The Doctor stood back calmly until he heard the family's final agonizing screams die down.


End file.
